What's in a Name?
by Writing Is A Drug
Summary: Yuu. That's his name right? So why does Kanda always get angry when Lavi calls him that? They both ask the same question to themselves as the confrontation commences. ::LaviYuu::


**This is an RP that I did with a Lavi (because I'm such a Kanda) on a DeviantART RP chatroom. So yeah, enjoy the lulz.**

_**Warning: Yaoi (LaviYuu), swearing.**_

* * *

><p>Kanda narrowed his eyes and glared at Lavi. He just signed his own death warrant.<p>

"Just stop calling me that," he growled.

He didn't feel like divulging the reason behind the hatred to the name, but he was Kanda - he didn't divulge anything.

Lavi just couldn't understand why Kanda never liked his name but he knew better than to pry.

"...Okay then," He shrugged. "What do you want to be called then if I can't call you Yuu?"

"Kanda is enough," he answered.

It wasn't a crime to call him that, because yes, it was his name. But just hearing it reminded him of an unnecessary past...puckering his lips into a frown, he turned to talk towards the meditation room.

Lavi tried to hold back a smile and his chuckles over what he said but then stopped when he saw Kanda almost frown. He didn't like when any of his friends were sad, but seeing Kanda sad was even more heart wrenching. Lavi followed Kanda at a distance so Kanda wouldn't notice him.

'I hope I didn't make him like this every time I called him Yuu,' the red-haired teen thought to himself as he followed after Kanda.

Though Kanda didn't show it, he knew Lavi was still with him. He stopped in the empty meditation room, and let the silence envelope him. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Why didn't he stop the annoying redhead from following? Why didn't he pulled out Mugen and make a Lavi shish kebab? His heart beat faster as he thought, and the world melted away from him. He heard Lavi sit beside him but said nothing, yet again. Was there something wrong with him? Shrugging off the confusing feelings, he tried yet again to relax. To think, he got so worked up about a name. Tch, Usagi had it coming anyway. He growled under his breath - Lavi was shuffling about, trying to get comfortable.

"Shut up and meditate, or get out," he grumbled.

Lavi looked at Kanda as he heard him speak. He finally stopped moving and sat quietly, half meditating and half watching Kanda waiting for him to relax once again. This was no good. How the hell was Kanda expected to meditate when the biggest distraction in the world was beside him? His heart was beating too fast, and he could feel his calloused hands get clammy. Whatever was happening to him, it was all Usagi's fault. He glared at Lavi and went towards the door and opened it.

"Get. Out."

He stared wide eyed at Kanda for a moment. He could tell that something was wrong by the time he started to walk into the room. He finally got up and walked towards the door.

"See ya later," he said putting on a smile as he left and walked down the hall, waiting to hear Kanda close the door behind him.

Kanda was honestly startled. He didn't expect Lavi to just get up and waltz away. He could hear his footstep cease, as if waiting for something. Good riddance, most of his mind thought. What a nuisance. And yet, strangely enough...

"Oi," he called down the hall, "Usagi."

Was he mental? Calling back a death trap like that was suicidal, but he still did it. Great, now he had to come up with a reason for calling him back. His heart hammered against his ribcage annoyingly as the redhead turned back around.

Lavi turned as he heard is 'nickname' from down the hall. He looked at Kanda to see if he would do or say anything.

"...Oh!"

Lavi ran back into the room and went back to where he sat.

He came back to Kanda and said "Thanks man. I would have forgotten this if you hadn't called."

He held up his hammer and smiled his goofy smile. He then put his hammer back securely into it's case on his thigh and turned to exit the room. As Lavi turned, Kanda grabbed his arm in a vice grip. Words, words, he needed to find damn words to explain the situation. Yet again, he wasn't thinking this through. No wonder Lavi succeeded in making him look foolish, though he paid for it dearly. Lavi somehow played with his head, made his thoughts go awry...if he was a Noah, he would be a horribly tough match. Not physically, as Kanda knew he could beat the rabbit into a pulp and then some, but mentally. And seriously, all this started because of his name? Kanda strengthened his grip, reaching for Mugen with the other hand. He didn't know anymore, he just didn't. Tch, whatever. Let's just him around for being damn annoying, like usual. And like usual, he will go to bed angry and alone. Whatever.

Lavi was surprised when Kanda grabbed his arm but kept his goofy expression to mask his surprise. What's wrong with Kanda? Why is he acting like this? First he was mad Lavi because he used his name, which was kinda understandable 'cause he never liked Lavi using it anyway. Then he wanted him to leave, also understandable, but now he's holding onto Lavi's arm with some sort of death drip. Why? Lavi turned to face Kanda only to find that he was gripping Mugen.

"...U-...uh Kanda..y-you know I heard that fighting in a meditation room was bad luck and ruined the meditation room, especially if you shed blood and let it drip onto the floor. Hehehehe...Is that true in your culture or am I getting that mixed up with another culture entirely?"

He didn't want Kanda to slice him up, even though he knew he could easily dodge it without even breaking a sweat, he still had his goofy reputation in the order. He knew Kanda had secrets but Lavi had a big one - being a Bookman, and it had way too many cons for his own personal liking.

Kanda's eyes flashed dangerously, his temper teetering over the edge. He pushed Lavi out of the meditation room, where he hit the wall. In one fluid movement, Kanda unsheathed Mugen and brought the _kissaki_ level to his neck.

"Lavi," he growled low in his throat, "What is my name?"

The words tumbled out of his mouth unconsciously, but he stood his ground. The red head teen was trapped between a wall and an irate Kanda. He was in no position to refuse to answer.

Lavi didn't know what to say. Either way, with saying either Yuu or Kanda, he might get cut up. He had no choice in what to say and anywise cracks would make it worse.

"...Kanda. Kanda Yuu." He said, ready for anything Kanda might try to do with the intention of harming him.

A vein throbbed in Kanda's temple, and he saw that Lavi went for a diplomatic route. He inched Mugen closer, just touching Lavi's skin.

"What was the second thing you said? Say my name again," he ordered, just playing along with whatever he thought.

Kanda Yuu." Lavi said again. He knew it to be better to just do what Kanda was telling him to do, even if it meant being cut into ribbons it was still the better way to go.

Say my name," Kanda said through gritted teeth, losing all patience, "The name you always call me. The annoying one. The stupid one. The one that I let you call me and no one else."

...Crap. He spoke his thoughts out loud.

Lavi was shocked, so shocked that he didn't even mask it. 'The one that I let you call me and no one else'? Was he really the only one who calls Kanda by his first name and is allowed to use it? Then why was he mad earlier when he used it? It was all so confusing but Lavi was still in the wrong situation to not follow Kanda's orders.

"...Yuu..."

The sound of his name. Yuu. It only sounded so good when Lavi said it, but with Kanda fighting with himself, he still got furious when he called him that. Truth be told, he really was the only one. Screw memories, now was what mattered. Grunting in approval, he lowered the _katana_ and sheathed it.

"Took you long enough, idiot."

"...H-...huh?"

Lavi was dumbfounded. Kanda was only holding him against a wall with his SWORD just to get him to say his first name again? What the hell? The red head slid down the wall and fell on the ground, sitting there trying to figure out what just happened. Why did Kanda get mad at him earlier for saying his name and then suddenly approved of it now? Why? He was asking that question a lot and still couldn't find an answer. Either way, he was glad to still be in one piece and let out a relieved sigh.

Kanda watched Lavi slide down the wall coldly, but really, he didn't know what to think. He half sighed, half growled and sat beside Lavi.

"It's fucking confusing," he said, putting his head against the wall.

For once, it felt nice to just sit there and not have to kill him. Lavi watched Kanda out of the corner of his eye. He really didn't know what to expect out of Kanda right now. He felt as if he didn't know anything anymore and it...almost seemed right. The two of them just sitting there, it's kinda what he's always wanted but minus the confusing stuff about Kanda's name and his new attitude.

"...y-...yeah..." Lavi said, half unsure what he's even talking about.

"Oi," Kanda called gruffly, "Tell anyone about today and you're dead."

That sounded like his old self, yeah. He looked at Lavi and traced him with smouldering eyes. Well, that was not his old self at all.

"...Of course not," Lavi replied.

Lavi was somewhat glad that he was talking like he used do but then all of his relief washed away when he turned to look at Kanda and saw his 'smouldering' eyes.

"..."

Kanda held his intense gaze on Lavi, fully aware that he's making the red head uncomfortable. It was like watching prey.

"You won't tell them about this, will you?"

Kanda inched a little closer, with only Lavi's single emerald eye in sight. Once Kanda was on a track, there was no stopping him. Stubborn as hell, with a bitchy attitude to boot, he was not one to be denied. And this, that every inch of him was screaming that it was wrong, was right. It had to be, he was Kanda Yuu. Yuu.

Lavi was frozen. He couldn't find any strength to move, or even any will for that matter. He watched at Kanda inched closer, while his body wouldn't allow him to move at all. Part of his mind was yelling at his body to move, but it couldn't be heard over an ever louder part screaming 'OH MY GOD, HE'S GOING TO KISS ME?'

"...Y-Yuu?..."

"Shut up," he whispered, getting closer.

Their lips were a hair's breadth away, but Kanda froze there. He didn't get it - the little thing in his mind, it commanded him to do this. Yet, he stopped. Lavi's eye had widened considerably, and looked set to quiver. Again, just like prey...Kanda stops the hesitation, and claimed his prey with a kiss.

Lavi couldn't understand why he stopped, but he was slightly relieved and disappointed by it. Then, he was kissed. He was kissed. HE WAS KISSED! _Kanda Yuu_ kissed Him! Something clicked in Lavi's mind making him feel as if, this is what he wanted but he was still confused. Well, whatever he was confused over would have to wait! The red haired teen kissed Kanda back.

Kanda felt Lavi respond and immediately deepened the kiss. It was sinfully good, the feeling he was getting. He held on until he was out of breath. Instantly, he stood.

"I'm going to dinner," he muttered.

And with that, he walked away with a claimed heart and a burning face.

Lavi was left there sitting the hall. Unconsciously he put a finger onto his lips.

"..."

He face went as red as his hair. Kanda had just kissed him...and he kissed him back. Lavi never suspected himself to be gay but...he smiled to himself. He had just succeeded where everyone else failed. He got Kanda to express some sort of emotion and it was only for him. Him and him alone. He stood up and began walking towards the Dining Hall. He was going to go and get dinner as well.

"Dinner sounds nice...but I think dessert sounds even better." Lavi said knowingly as he continued to the Dining Hall, humming and with a spring in his step.

* * *

><p><strong>R+R, or Lavi reaches the Dining Hall, trips and falls straight onto Kanda's sword. And that means Mugen, you sick people.<strong>

**- Pen of Death**


End file.
